Blankets or mats which include their own storage system are known. However these known blankets are made of separate pieces, which tend to increase the bulk and weight of the device in its carrying configuration. Additionally, particularly with respect to inventions directed to children, using separate pieces increases the probability of a component being misplaced by the child user.
Therefore, there exists a need for a blanket or wrap and pillow that folds into a carrying pouch, forming a carrycase or backpack having one or more adjustable straps for carrying, which can be used for increasing the convenience and comfort of children. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.